Implantable devices are available that provide support to anatomical organs of a patient to treat urinary incontinence. Such devices have included sub-urethral slings that provide tension to the male urethra, for example, in reducing the discomfort and inconvenience related to urinary incontinence. These sling devices are surgically implanted under a patient's urethra to provide support to the urethra so that urine is inhibited from leaking out of the urethra during a provocative event such as coughing or laughing.
Implanting and anatomically securing some sling devices may be difficult and time consuming. In addition, in the case of urinary incontinence, some sling devices may provide unreliable anatomical fixation and/or imperfect tensioning for supporting the urethra, thereby leading to suboptimal or even unacceptable results for the treatment of urinary incontinence.